


First Meeting

by Sighanne



Series: Ruby Slippers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at how Ruby and Dorothy met than fell for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mulan's sword I found the story of the sword called Glory of Ten Powers.

The Kansas native ran after her furry friend trying to catch him quickly so they could get home. She didn't understand why he was running or barking like crazy but he was. “Toto! Toto!” She called after the small dog trying to keep up with him. Still he ran from her as if his little mind was on a mission. As she ran towards a clearing she could hear soft voices. From the sounds of Toto’s bark he had stopped to bark at whomever was there. As she walked slowly through the trees she heard a strange voice. It caused her heart to skip a beat and her body to pause for a moment to listen. 

“Don’t worry I think I know who this little guy is.” She didn't know who this woman was but her voice sounded familiar in an odd way. “Toto,” Ruby called to the small dog. 

Slowly Dorothy stepped from the tree line, “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” She paused for a moment when she noticed who Toto was barking at. “Toto only barks for one reason, when he has sniffed out a witch. So who is it, who’s the witch?” 

Red stepping forward to try and calm the situation even though she felt a little uneasy about it. “He’s not barking because I’m a witch.” She answered. Still feeling uncomfortable about telling this stranger who she was. She looked to Mulan trying to figure out if it was safe or not.

Mulan urged her on, “Ruby it’s OK, you can tell her.”

Knowing someone was there for her just in case Ruby explained, “I’m, I’m part wolf...but there’s nothing to be scared of. See,” with that she bent down to pet the grey dog. Toto ran past the stranger in red and into the wilderness. Dorothy’s plea to stop came up short when the dog ran for it. 

“Why did you do that!? Toto! Toto!” Dorothy ran after her dog trying to catch the small beast.

“Well let us help you,” Ruby called after her.

Dorothy stopped and quickly turned towards them, “You've done enough.”

“You’re going the wrong way,” Red called out to the woman.

Dorothy paused again and looked at the stranger with disbelief, “Now you’re an expert on OZ?”

With a small smile she put her nose to the air as she replied, “No, but I can tell you he’s headed north west,” She sniffed again, “Straight into the wind,” another sniff, “Through a juniper field, into a valley of pines.” She looked at Dorothy with a small smirk, “Come on.” Dorothy wearily followed the two women.

The trio went through the wooded area until they finally found the dog. He was tired and resting in a field on a patch of green grass. When they laid eyes on him Dorothy ran to catch her friend. Dorothy picked up the tired dog and looked to Ruby, “Thanks.” Holding tight to the small dog she closed her eyes. Slowly she could feel her worry fade and memories of her Aunt come to her. As she let out a sigh she looked to the other two, “You can stay with me while you are here if you would like.” Dorothy’s voice was matter of fact about the offer and nothing more.

Ruby looked at the small dog and it's owner feeling something stir inside of her, “Thank you.” Mulan looked at Ruby with a curious glance but did not question it. The two followed Dorothy through the wooded area to a small cottage. Dorothy walked inside and set Toto on her bed, spending a few minutes to pet him and calm her beating heart. She locked the door so the dog couldn't escape again before going back outside to her waiting guests.

When she was a few steps out of the door she informed them, “I will get some firewood. I don’t have much room but you are welcome to stay by the fire.” The serious woman turned and walked into the woods to find food for the fire.

Mulan looked at Ruby, “What are we doing?”

“I think we need to stay here for a day or so. We have been searching for so long and the witch lied to us when she said I would find my pack here.” Ruby’s heart sank at the thought of never finding her pack. 

Mulan nodded, “Don’t worry about your pack. We will find them, just don’t give up.”

Ruby looked to Mulan, “I keep hoping we will. Thing is my hope is fading.”

Mulan laid out some thin blankets and started sharpening her sword, “Then we should stay here and take a break from it all. If we do our spirits will be reseted along with our bodies.” Ruby nodded and went to setting up her own sleeping area.

Dorothy walked to the fire pit and started adding wood to the small fire. “Tomorrow I have a few friends I need to help. You are welcome to come with me if you would like.” As she spoke she would glance towards Ruby. Quickly looking away when Ruby would start to turn her head in Dorothy’s direction.

“Sure,” Ruby answered, “We can help if you need it.” Still unsure of how to deal with this woman. Usually people hated her or liked her but this woman seemed to not know what she wanted from her.

“Thank you,” Dorothy answered shortly, “I’m Dorothy just so you know.”

“I’m Ruby some call me Red and this is Mulan.” Mulan gave a small bow.

“Nice to meet you both,” with that she turned and went inside the small cottage.

The next day the two guests were up with the sun. Making sure to help as much as possible by gathering extra wood and catching something for the morning meal. When Dorothy came outside she was surprised by the meal provided. Dorothy had never met people who worked so efficiently together. Toto was warming up a little to Red and Mulan but still kept a distance. When breakfast was had and cleaned up they headed to the nearest munchkin village. 

Several houses have fallen into disrepair due to the constant fighting that was happening with the wicked witch. Now with her gone and the land getting to a more positive outlook everyone has been trying to rebuild their homes and villages. Dorothy, who was loved by all, was always there to help who she could. Red and Mulan were put to work quickly around the small village. 

The two noticed how the people seemed to look to Dorothy when it came to the newcomers. They trusted her to protect them as well as help them in times of need. Ruby never knew how different the movie she watched was from the actual tale itself. She should know better though, her own story was completely wrong when it came to who the wolf was.

When the sun started to set the four of them made their way back to Dorothy’s home. As they walked through the woods Red kept an ear out trying to find food for the evening. The three women were in their own heads thinking about the last few days events. As soon as Red was able to hear dinner running her cloak was on Mulan’s shoulder and she was gone before Mulan or Dorothy could lift their weapons.

“Does she do that a lot,” Dorothy asked as she motioned in the direction Red disappeared into. Curious about what the woman looked like as a wolf. She always seemed to disappear out of sight before she changed.

Mulan smiled as she repositioned the red cloak, “Yeah. She tends to have a one track mind when it comes to hunting. I just stay out of her way.” 

“Does it bother you? I mean that she can change like that?” Dorothy’s curiosity was apparent now. 

“Not really. With all the things I have seen the last few years she seems like the most natural thing. The traveling we have done has shown me that we can trust each other. We have been in dangerous situations together and she is always there.” Dorothy nodded as they continued in silence. 

When they got to the cottage Ruby was there waiting for them. She let out a howl to let Mulan know where she was. Ruby was still shy about her wolf side when it came to Dorothy so hid until she was changed back. With a fire started and waiting for her companions Dorothy had started to prepare the meal. As Red walked out of the forest she felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure why but watching Dorothy made her feel more at home then she has ever felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was as routine as the last day. Again they went to a village to help rebuild the fallen homes and places of business. Some of their time was spent helping to plant seeds for the next harvest. The tasks small in the bigger scheme of things but well worth the change of pace for the two realm travelers. When Ruby took a break to get some water or have a small snack her eyes would always find the straight forward woman. Unable to figure out why she was so drawn to her Ruby wondered if it was because the way she acted. The munchkins loved her like she was their Queen. She was kind and gave small smiles as she spoke with them. She easily took to the role of leader for a people that seemed at a loss on how to get back up.

Dorothy for her part found herself wondering how a wolf girl got to OZ. She didn't understand why she would leave home just to come here. Dorothy knew that she had the love of the people to come to when she found her way back, but these two seemed to be on a never ending journey. They both worked hard to help complete strangers and Ruby always offered a smile. Mulan she could learn from as far as fighting but Ruby...Ruby confused her.

As the sun started to dip down the three prepared to leave. They were stopped when the small village pleaded with them to stay for dinner. Unable to say no to the little people they sat at a full table in the middle of the village and ate what was put in front of them. 

There was laughter and games, the food was filling and everyone had a smile on their face. As the night went on several noticed the position of the moon. No one was ready for it to end but all knew the next day was once again full of already planned work. With a little sadness in their voices the goodbyes were quick before everyone went to their homes. The three women and Toto started to make their way home in the Moon lit forest. As they walked in silence they felt an awkwardness between them. All that changed when Toto darted off once again into the woods. 

“Toto!” Dorothy called to the small dog when she stopped in her tracks looking at the sky, “No,” she whispered. Her heart sank as she saw the twister tearing through the forest in front of her.

Mulan walked up to Dorothy’s side as she looked at the glowing green twister, “What is it?”

Dorothy’s worried reply, “The wicked witch.” She shook herself then called out, “Let’s go.” She lead the way to find her dog and see if the twister really did bring her once defeated enemy. 

As they walked through the woods Dorothy could see where it had stopped. She pointed out to the others, “It touched down right here...Toto! Toto!” The three women started looking around for the small dog.

Red looked through the first stack of debris and she found nothing so she called out to the others, “There’s nothing here!”

Mulan responded after searching through her pile, “Or here!”

A familiar voice was heard behind them, “Looking for me?” Zelena looked to Dorothy after she took in the other two, “I see you picked up a few strays while I was gone.”

Red quickly responded to the put down, “Watch it Zelena.”

Mulan backed up her friend, “You really want to mess with us again?” Her sword out and ready for a fight.

“You know you’re not welcome in OZ anymore,” Dorothy informed the wicked woman with her crossbow trained on the once ruler.

Zelena rolled her eyes, “You think I wanted to be in this Emerald tinted dump? I was banished here,” She looked to Ruby, “By your friends.”

“I’m sure they had good reason,” Ruby was going to back her friends up no matter where she was. Snow usually had a good reason to do something so if Zelena was here they had a reason.

The green witch thought something different, “Of course, to keep me from my new born baby.”

“Right,” answered Dorothy in a disbelieving tone. 

“It’s the truth.” Zelena focused on Dorothy, “You see Dorothy you may have the love of OZ but I have something better, the love of my child. And she needs her Mummy so you're going to take me straight back to her right now.” Zelena moved to use magic when she noticed something was off, “Where are my silver slippers?”

Dorothy confidently informed Zelena, ”You gave them to me and I’m not going to give them back.”

“Maybe you’ll think again when you see who I've found sniffing through this rubble.” Zelena bent over and picked up a basket. Opening the lid Toto’s head popped out as he cried. 

“Toto! Don’t…” Mulan pulled Dorothy back before things escalated.

Zelena closed the lid as a smile played on the her face, “You’re mutt for the slippers. You've got until sun down tomorrow to decide which you prefer.” Her laugh was heard as the green smoke appeared signaling her departure.

Dorothy let her arms fall to her side as she felt her heart break, “What do we do?”

Ruby feeling like she needed to do something to help offered, “We can use a sleeping powder on her. Once she is knocked out we will get Toto and get out.”

“I can make it and then we will attack,” Mulan offered. Dorothy nodded at the plan and walked back towards her home. The three of them moving fast to get the plan started. When they got to the cottage they collected what was needed to create the sleeping powder.

Mulan added ingredients to the bubbling cauldron focused on what needed to be done, “This is the best shot we've got to get Toto back.” She sprinkled a new ingredient in as she spoke.

Dorothy was still in disbelief as she asked, “Are you sure it will work on her?”

Ruby answered, “Sleeping powder knocked Zelena out before it should again.” Her voice was full of confidence and determination.

As the last ingredient she had on her was added she looked up to the others, “I just need one more ingredient to give it its kick, Poppies.”

The Kansas girl felt of use now that she could get what was needed. She needed to do something to help get her friend back, “I know exactly where we can get some.” She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Ruby.

“I’m coming with you. Mulan keep the cauldron going.” She turned from Mulan to follow Dorothy.

Dorothy didn't need the confusion she felt right now following her. “I can handle myself.” She snapped at the wolf.

“I wasn't asking permission,” Red wasn't going to let this woman go on her own when she knew Zelena would do anything to get back to her baby. A determined and crazy Zelena was never a good thing. Dorothy let out a sigh as she lead the way to the field of poppies.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither said much as they walked through the wooded area. Dorothy wasn't exactly making sure Red was close by as she charged ahead to the needed plant. As another branch hit her in the face Red let out a sigh, “Either you’re still mad at me or you don’t like to talk.”

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders, “You really want me to answer that?”

Looking at Dorothy as they continued at a slower pace Ruby asked, “Toto’s more than a pet isn't he?“

Surprised by her frankness Dorothy looked at Ruby then ahead, “You’re right, I don’t like to talk.”

Red couldn't help but smile as she continued, “Shouldn't I know what we’re fighting for?”

Dorothy turned to Red and slowly stopped as she answered, “Fine. You want to know? The first time I visited OZ I was just a kid. I wasn't here long but when I went back to Kansas I told my family what had happened.”

“What they didn't believe you?”

Dorothy’s voice broke a little, “They tried to have me committed.” Dorothy walked away trying to get away from the subject.

“I’m sorry,” Red’s heart dropped when she heard what had happened.

“Don’t be, it showed me who my real family was. Aunt Em. She believed me. She kept me from getting locked up.” 

“Wait, is she still back in Kansas?”

“She died not long after that but just before she did she gave me Toto.” A quick flash of the day she got the dog went through her mind.

“He’s all you have left of her,” Ruby stated in understanding.

“He’s the only one who understands me.” Dorothy’s heart dropped at the thought of losing her closest friend.

“Don’t worry we’re going to get him back…” Red tried to give the other woman some hope as they walked on. “You know I understand what it's like to feel like you don’t belong anywhere.”

“Really Wolfie? Your family tried to have you committed?” Dorothy smirked as she asked.

Red answered, “No my entire village ran me out of town.”

Pausing Dorothy asked, “Really?”

“With torches and pitchforks,” Red added.  
“Because you’re a wolf?” Dorothy questioned.

Feeling like she couldn't stop explaining she continued with her story, “I didn't always know I was and I certainly didn't back then. I wasn't in control and one night I accidentally killed my boyfriend.”

At a lost for words, “Wow,” was the only thing Dorothy could think of to say.

“Yeah. I lived on the run after that and I eventually learned to control my power. Made some friends along the way. Ended up in a town called Storybrooke but I still felt like there was something missing.” As she looked at Dorothy she started to understand what the sensation was that she was feeling. 

“And you came to OZ looking for answers.”

“I came here looking for my pack. I thought maybe they were what was missing but after searching for so long I’m not sure if they're the answer anymore.” As Dorothy looked at her, Ruby could feel her heart beat faster.

“What are you looking for?” Dorothy wasn't sure what she wanted to answer to be but it seemed important she knew what it was.

“I’m not sure,” Ruby was getting breathless as she started to really feel what was happening. Realizing she wanted to say you, you are what I am looking for.

“Well maybe that’s the problem.” Dorothy turned and started walking again, “Come on the fields up ahead.” Trying to shake it off Red fell in step behind the other brunette. 

As they came through a clearing Dorothy announced, “The poppie field. This is Zelena’s territory. We need to be careful.” She stood to the side as Red walked passed her. “I’m sorry.”

“What...For what?” Red asked a little jumpy to the apology.

Dorothy had a small smirk on her face as she answered, “Calling you Wolfie.” Red let out a light laugh. Dorothy continued, “If I would have known…”

Red interrupted her, “No, it's OK.” She smiled, “I actually kind of like it.” She chuckles. “But I do think it's only fair that I get to give you a nickname too.”

Looking away Dorothy questioned, “Really?” She had a smile on her face as she tried not to look at Red for just a moment. A strange sensation filling her at the thought of having a special name from the wolf.

“Really.” Ruby giggled then thought about a good name, “Hmmm how...about...Kansas?”

Laughing she answered the wolf, “Alright Wolfie Kansas it is.” She can feel her heart beating fast and a tinkle go through her body starting at her heart. As she lets the feeling take hold she noticed Wolfie leaning down to grab a flower. Dorothy stopped her with a hand on her arm. The contact makes her body go on high alert. “Careful,” Kansas takes the other woman in quickly before making an excuse, “One sniff of that and we will be snoozing all night.” She stated with a smile.

Red could feel her body responding to the kindness of the other woman and she couldn't help but smile, “Thanks.” Dorothy picked the needed flower handing it to Red. The two stared at one another as Red took the flower and moved to put it in her belt. The moment was lost when there was a chattering then screech heard in the sky. The two looked to up to see flying monkeys in the far off distance, “Zelena...She found us.” Dorothy stated as she pulled her crossbow out.

“There’s more on the way,” Ruby stated as they both started to run.

“We will never out run them,” Dorothy noticed when the monkeys started getting closer.

“Well sure we can,” Ruby turned to Dorothy as she stopped.

“How,” Dorothy looked back at their pursuers. Feeling her hand grasped by Red she turned back to her.

“Do you trust me,” Ruby willed the answer to be yes for so many reasons beyond escape.

Dorothy looked at Red, “Uh…” Then looked to the sky and back at Red, “Yes,” was her breathless reply. Ruby felt relief at the answer and let her cloak drop as she felt the wolf come to the surface. Dorothy watched in shocked amazement as Ruby went from woman to wolf. Finally seeing the woman change she felt her heart speed up at the beautiful creature before her. Remembering why this was happening she put her crossbow away, picked up the red cloak jumped onto the giant wolf, and the two sped away from the flying lackeys. Quickly leaving Zelena’s territory through the woods to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

When they could see the faint fire and the black silhouette of Mulan Red slowed down and let Dorothy off. Red stayed a wolf just in case as they walked on. Dorothy was trying to understand her feelings. She was never so captivated by someone before. She figured her life would be that of solitude but Red seemed to give her hope that there good be more.

Mulan looked up and noticed that Red went wolf causing her to go on high alert, “What happened?”

Trying to shake off all the feelings she was feeling she answered, “Zelena, we were almost monkey chow.” When she was next to Mulan she turned to look at the wolf that has been following her. With one fluid movement she threw the cloak over Red. As she watched the wolf change back all she wanted to do was kiss the woman in front of her.

Seeing the strange look on Dorothy’s face Ruby felt a twinge of fear, “Dorothy Are you OK?” There wasn't really an answer to her question as Dorothy still seemed stunned by everything. Kansas started to walk away from the duo. “Dorothy,” Ruby questioned again. 

Seemingly to shake it off for a moment Dorothy answered, “Yeah, I’m just...tired. Maybe it was all the poppies. I’m going to get some shut eye. As Dorothy walked away Red lost hope of what she realized she was looking for. Silently she handed the flower over to Mulan as she tried to hide how let down she was feeling. 

“That should do it. I’m going to go talk to Dorothy and see what the plan of attack should be.” Mulan stated as she bottled up the concoction. Red nodded taking a seat to stare into the fire. Mulan figured that changing took it out of Red so left her to talk to Dorothy.

Dorothy heard a knock on her door and jumped a little. Toto usually laid with her and comforted her when she was feeling conflicted about something. Not having him is making life very miserable. She slowly made her way to the door to see which of the women were at her door. When she opened it she was relieved that it was Mulan.

“Everything OK?” Dorothy asked as she moved aside to let Mulan in the small home. 

“Yes. I just wanted to get a plan of attack so that we don’t have any surprises.” Mulan said as she stepped in and walked to the furthest end of the room.

“What do you think would be best?” Dorothy sat on her bed as Mulan decided to sit on a chair near the small wood stove. 

“I think that we should attack at first light. We will have the element of surprise at that time. After we get into the castle we find her and put her to sleep. Once she is asleep we find Toto and go somewhere but here.” Mulan was very direct with her plan. Dorothy could appreciate that. 

“Sounds like a good plan. We will leave at first light then. I will take the shoes with us so she can’t find them.” 

Mulan quickly stood, “Then that is the plan. Be ready at first light.” Dorothy nodded as she let Mulan out. Mulan turned and handed the vial to Dorothy then left to inform Red.  
When the door closed behind Mulan Dorothy felt panicked. She didn't understand what she was feeling but she also knew she didn't want Ruby to be harmed by the witch. She took a deep breath as she thought about her options. She didn't want to lose Toto but she didn't want Ruby to get hurt in the process. In that moment she tore off a piece of cloth from her dress setting it on the side table. If anything went horribly wrong then maybe Ruby could sniff her out like she did Toto. 

She gathered her things and quietly moved to leave the cottage. She saw the two friends talking by the fire as she made her way through the moon lit sky. She hoped that Ruby wouldn't be too upset about her leaving but she needed to protect this woman. She needed to protect her Wolfie. Looking back one more time she charged ahead and hoped everything would work out for the best. 

Feeling better about the situation Mulan confidently walked to where Ruby was sitting, “I gave the vial of powder to Dorothy. We attack at first light.”

“Good.” Was Red’s short reply.

“Good. That doesn't sound like a very convincing battle cry. Ruby what’s going on?” Ruby was acting weirder than usual and if they were going to be fighting Zelena they needed to be clear headed. 

“When we were on our track umm Dorothy asked me what I've been looking for this whole time...And I t,” Taking a deep breath she continued, “I told her I didn't know.” Red explained.

Mulan felt her heart drop a little. She didn't feel like going through all this was worth it if Red didn't even know what it was that she wanted. “Well do you?”

Sighing Red answered, “I think...I think that...Ive been looking for someone like her.” Sighing again Red continued, “I mean...I know we just met, but I have never felt like this about anyone before.”

The warrior chuckled excitedly, “That’ great. So what’s wrong?”

Ruby’s face dropped as she remembered the look on Dorothy’s face, “You saw how she looked at me when I transformed. She could barely bring herself to say anything.”

Mulan didn't think that it was because of what Ruby was that Dorothy was silent, “Maybe she was feeling the exact same thing you were. Maybe she didn't know how to put it into words.” She knew there were people who had a hard time expressing themselves, herself included. Sometimes they just find that words are hard to come by when they are with the one they care about.

Ruby had another thought though, “Maybe she was just freaked out. Maybe it was too much for her.”

Mulan knowing that Ruby could be missing out on something big urged Ruby to see the mistake she herself had made. “Ruby, don’t make the same mistake I did. Don’t wait until it's too late to tell someone how you feel.”

Ruby started to feel a little better talking to someone about this. She knew what she felt. Love was crazy, she knew from watching all the things that Snow and David went through, “You really think I should?”

Mulan nodded her head her with a smile then looked to the cottage. Ruby feeling better about the situation stood and strode quickly to Dorothy’s door. Trying to keep her nerve she opened the door instead of knocking. When she looked around the home it was empty. The only thing near here was a piece of cloth that belonged on Dorothy’s dress. Picking it up she felt her heart break at the thought of losing someone she knew she loved.

Turning and running to Mulan, “She’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s gone? We weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow.” 

“Well she obviously thinks that she doesn't need us. She bailed on us to do it by herself.” Ruby felt tears threatening to spill.

“Don’t jump to conclusions Ruby. We need to find her and make sure she is safe. OZ needs her.” Ruby nodded as she put her nose in the air to sniff out the woman who stole her heart. 

Dorothy quietly walked through the castle doing her best not to alert anyone. The castle seemed to scream with each step she took. When she made it the main chamber she ran through looking for Zelena. Toto was sitting in the middle of the room waiting for his master. When Dorothy looked behind the curtain that usually hid Zelena there was nothing there.

Dorothy turned to look at the cage that Toto was in. She wanted to get him out before the wicked witch returned. Turning she realized too late that Zelena was in the room. A flick of her hand and Dorothy was frozen in place. Zelena walked over to the record player grabbing the needle then moving to a vial on her vanity. Dipping the needle into the black liquid she began to laugh as she made her way to Dorothy.

“You think that my minions wouldn't tell me where they found you? Now my dear you will regret ever messing with me.” She used the soaked needle to prick Dorothy’s hand. As the cursed ink went through her system all she could think of was Red being safe.

“Silly girl you think you can surprise me in my own castle again? Now you will live in misery.” She noticed Dorothy’s satchel with a smile on her face. “Oh please tell me you brought them with you.” Picking the bag up Zelena opened it and found her prize. Changing her cloths with a swish of her hand she put the slippers on and made her way back to Storybrooke.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two women ran into the castle they found no sign of Dorothy or Toto. Zelena was missing as well. They searched the castle only to be blocked by spells. Ruby was feeling frantic as she went from place to place looking for the hard headed woman. They found very little to point them in the right direction. 

“What are we going to do?” Red exclaimed as she paced in Zelena’s main chambers. 

“We will figure it out.” Mulan said as she looked over the stuff that Zelena left laying around.

“Yeah and how do you suppose we do that?” Ruby spoke in a defeated tone.

“We call on the help of the other witches in OZ,” Mulan stated. She had found the book of records that Zelena had stolen from Galida. Seeing how to find them she moved out of the castle with a defeated Ruby trailing behind her. 

As they walked into the heart of OZ they found two witches sitting at a table discussing something. Mulan cleared her throat, “We need your help.”

The witch of the North stood from her seat, “We will help you get Dorothy back but you will help us after that.” 

Mulan looked at Ruby who had what could only be described as begging puppy eyes then back to the woman, “Agreed.”

“Good,” She moved her hand above the glowing crystals in the middle of the table. “You,” she gestured with her hand towards Red, “Will use this,” white smoke appeared and in her hand was a vial of liquid. “This is a tracking potion. You need to go back to the castle and find something of Zelena’s. Pour it on and it will transport you to where she is.” She then cautioned, “Be careful though, we only have one vial that we created with all three of us. It will only work once.” Red took the potion from the witch and left the three to find Zelena. 

The witch then looked to Mulan, “Hold out your weapon.” Mulan paused for a moment at the request. She had earned this weapon by fighting for her father. She proved a woman was just as good as a man. The weapon had been a family gift from generation to generation. 

“Do not worry child. I plan on just making sure that it's the sword I think it is.” Reluctantly she pulled the sword from its sheath and presented it to the witch of the North. “Just what I thought. This sword is blessed by so many things because of the ones who made it. It has protected you and will continue to do so. Your belief in its ability is strong...Never lose that.”

“I won’t,” she sheathed it, “Now what is it I am to do?”

With a smile on her face the witch replied, “You will use that sword to cut through the spells that Zelena has placed on the castle.” Pulling a stone necklace from thin air she presented it to Mulan, “With this you will find Dorothy and Toto. It will glow when you are on the right path.”

Mulan put a hand on her sword, “How do I cut through them, the spells.”

“The blade was purified by the love of the ones who made it. As you know love comes in many shapes. The love of family, the love of friends, and the love of the one. You are filled with all those loves, one way or another. Think of that feeling, remember what you are fighting for in this battle.”

“Love,” she whispered in understanding. With her hand on the hilt of her sword she turned to leave.

“When you are done saving Dorothy the three of you must return.” The woman called out.

Mulan turned around, “I give you my word.”

“Good the witch replied.” The two women disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Taking a deep breath Mulan started on her way back to the castle to get started on her part of the quest. She never thought about how to access the swords magic before. She had always just used the magic when needed. Thinking about it love was involved every time. The love of her country, her family, her friends, her fellow fighters. She never stopped to think how much love she has had before now. With a new found hope in her heart she started to run towards the emerald castle to find the woman that would make her friend happy.

As Ruby looked through Zelena’s chambers she felt herself getting overwhelmed by the thoughts of never finding Dorothy again. She stopped and took a deep breath; knowing that a panicked mind wouldn't help. Looking again she found a hat that Zelena like to wear here. She went outside and poured the potion over the hat.

The wind began to pick up and soon a cyclone was starting to form around her. As it began to get faster the wind started to lift her up. With the full moon’s light shining through she could feel the wolf itching to get out. As she started to spin around she felt her cloak pull from her body. In fear she let her wolf take over and waited for it to stop.


End file.
